


Theta Sigma

by Butternuggets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Families of Choice, Gen, Heartbreak, Horror, I know it's a script well I'm sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not my own work but my fiance's, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets
Summary: Before he left Gallifrey, before he became the Doctor, he was a boy called Theta Sigma. This unfinished script was written by my fiancé before he passed away in 2019. It tells the story of the D.E.C.A, and of the adventures which shaped the Doctor into the man he became.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Episode One

**Episode One - Scene 1, Act 1**

**Theta’s Bedroom** – Opens on a stormy night on Gallifrey. Lighting crashes outside the window. Theta, frightened and sweating, gets out of bed, dresses and sneaks slowly down the hall towards the kitchen.

Megana [his mother], having been woken by something, finds him.

 **Megana:** What are you doing up? For the last time, you should be sleeping!

Theta doesn’t reply. Megana pauses thoughtfully.

 **Megana:** Still can’t sleep after I told you that story? You know it’s just legend right?

 **Theta:** All legends have an ounce of truth. And besides, that’s not why I can’t sleep.

Theta paces the room.

 **Theta:** I’m not scared of the Grandfather Paradox anymore. Not really.

 **Megana:** You don’t want to be tired when you look into the Schism. You’ll be tired until you regenerate!

 **Theta:** I’m never going to regenerate Mother.

Megana laughs, amused.

 **Megana:** And what are you going to do if you fall and crack your head open on your console?

 **Theta:** Then I shall go to the infirmary.

 **Megana:** Then what will you do if you get a terminal disease?

 **Theta:** Then I guess I’ll die!

 **Megana:** That’s very sad Theta. What will your brother do without you?

 **Theta:** Braxiatel will manage. We’re not as close as you think.

 **Megana: [shocked]** He’s your brother! I’m not going to hear you talk badly about him.

Theta drops head and looks at his feet, ashamed.

 **Theta:** I’m sorry Mother. I’m just scared.

Megana walks over and embraces her son warmly.

 **Megana:** It’s alright to be scared sometimes. Happy eighth birthday son.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 1, Act 2 The Initiation** – Dawn is approaching. Theta, accompanied by Borusa, walks towards the Untempered Schism.

 **Borusa:** I cannot go any further. You must to stare into the Schism alone.

 **Theta:** What will I see?

 **Borusa:** The future, the past: your whole timeline. And it will be painful and can make you sick. Or mad.

Theta starts walking towards the Untempered Schism.

 **Borusa:** Stare deep into the heart of it my child!

Theta has reached the Untempered Schism. His hands are clammy and he is very nervous. He stares into it: images of unknown places and war zones flash before his eyes. Fire, then Gallifrey burning: a man with a beard and one hand holding a severed arm. On the severed arm’s wrist is a Gallifreyan tattoo.

Everything goes white and Theta collapses.

**\- END SCENE TWO -**

**Scene 1, Act 3 Run You Clever Boy** – Theta is still unconscious. Borusa comes over and tries to wake him.

 **Borusa:** Theta? Theta, can you hear me? Are you alright?

Theta opens his eyes.

 **Theta:** Yes. Yes, I’m fine, just a little dizzy.

 **Borusa:** In that case, by the power of Rassilon I, Borusa, declare that you, Theta Sigma, are an initiate of the Academy. Congratulations.

Theta stares blankly at Borusa. After a few seconds he runs past him, up and over the hill and through the bushes on the other side. He reaches a cave illuminated by torches which he enters.

The torchlight flickers dimly in the early morning breeze, making it difficult to see. Theta walks to the back of the cave and stumbles across a big round door. He tries to open it by using the handle, then by pushing it but the door won’t move. Suddenly it vanishes and he falls to the ground, hitting his head.

**\- END SCENE THREE -**

**Scene 1, Act 4 The College of the Time Lords** – Azmael is sitting behind his desk as Borusa enters the office.

 **Borusa: [yelling]** I’ve lost Theta Sigma!

 **Azmael:** You lost him?

 **Borusa:** He ran off into the forest.

 **Azmael:** Did he say anything?

 **Borusa:** No! He just looked at me and ran off.

 **Azmael:** He was obviously scared. He’ll come back.

 **Borusa:** Oh how do you know?!

 **Azmael:** Because that’s what you did, remember?

 **Borusa:** That was a few life times ago.

 **Azmael:** Four. I know because I have only regenerated three times since. What were you doing fiddling with that boiler anyway to make it explode?

 **Borusa:** I was trying to fix it! It had been faulty for the last time.

 **Azmael:** Literally! Don’t worry about Theta so much, he’ll come back. Just give him time.

**\- END SCENE FOUR -**

**Scene 1, Act 5 The Visionary’s Cave** – Theta is lying on a bed in a cave, surrounded by flickering candles. In the background an upper middle-aged woman stirs a big pot, talking to herself under her breath.

 **Visionary:** I know you’re awake young one.

Theta opens his eyes and looks at the woman.

 **Visionary: [urgent whispering]** What if we’re wrong?Shh! Quiet! We’re not wrong.

 **Theta:** Who are you?

 **Visionary:** The Doctor speaks. Shh, Theta Sigma: his name is so well hidden. You will have a lot of names by the end. We are the Visionary, we and all thirteen of our regenerations at once. And we have been expecting you.

 **Theta:** You’ve been expecting me?

 **Visionary:** Yes, and you’re late!

 **Theta:** What do you mean all thirteen at once?

 **Visionary:** We have taken the Blood of Rassilon, a poison so powerful that it burns up your future regenerations but lets you see all. Some say it turns you mad but there is no evidence. Shh, you shouldn’t have said that.

The Visionary returns to stirring her pot.

 **Visionary:** Why are you here? Were you curious?

 **Theta:** I was afraid.

 **Visionary:** Fear and curiosity are very similar, if not the same thing. Your fear led you to the cave then curiosity led you to me. You see? Now, here you are.

 **Theta:** What?

 **Visionary:** Sorry, we’ve fallen off topic a little. We have seen you all our lives; we have seen you live and die every time. We have seen you destroy lives and save them, all the while keeping your head high.

 **Theta:** You’ve seen me die?

 **Visionary:** Many times.

 **Theta:** But I’m never going to regenerate!

 **Visionary:** You will for your friends.

Theta is speechless.

 **Visionary:** They will need you. It is only fear that will stop you.

 **Theta:** Isn’t fear enough?

 **Visionary:** Fear is a good thing. It lets you know that you are still alive. You fear change but you will outlive us all, and you change for the better. Now, go home Theta Sigma, and prepare for your first day at the Academy.

Theta, his head pounding, wakes up in the cave, scrambles to his feet, and walks out into the light of a new day.

**\- END SCENE FIVE -**

**Scene 1, Act 6 Welcome Timelings** – The Six Chapters gather in the Panopticon, walking in through different doors. Each wears the distinct robes of their group.

They meet in the middle and turn to face a stage where Azmael is seated. He stands and walks to the middle of it, throwing up his hands and waiting for silence.

 **Azmael:** Welcome, welcome, to the beginning of your academic career. There comes a time in a Gallifreyans life when they must embark on the journey of becoming a Timelord.

Azmael pauses.

 **Azmael:** I hope you have all learned your vows? And now, I have the great honour of introducing to you our Lord President Pundat the Third.

Azmael bows and the President, wearing his sash and the Robes of Rassilon, steps forward to take his place. Pundat hits the ground with his ceremonial staff.

 **Pundat:** Welcome young Gallifreyans to the capital of Gallifrey and to the beginning of your lives and many more to come. Now, please repeat after me.

Pundat recites the Timelord Oath and the children follow along.

 **Pundat:** I swear to protect the Ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and knowledge. I will, to the end of my days, with justice and honour, temper my actions and thoughts. I now pronounce you to be Time Lords. Go forth with all the strength of Rassilon.

**\- END SCENE SIX -**

**Scene 1, Act 7 After party with the D.E.C.A** – Theta walks into the room and looks over at Koschei who is talking to eight other children from the Prydonian Chapter.

Koschei spots Theta walking over through the crowd and gives him a hug, ushering him over to the rest of the group.

 **Koschei:** Welcome Theta! Let me introduce you to the gang. Everyone, this is Theta Sigma: Theta, this is Ushas and Drax, Jelpax and Vansell, Mortimus, Magnus, Rallon, [pause] and the one that isn’t paying the least bit of attention to the rest of us is Millennia.

Theta greets everyone but keeps staring, enthralled, at Millennia.

 **Theta:** So this is where it begins: my schooling with the D.E.C.A.

**\- END SCENE SEVEN -**

**END CREDITS**


	2. Episode Two

**Episode Two – Scene 2, Act 1**

**Unlikely Friends** – An old wooden shed on Oakdown land: the shed is full of farming equipment and old ropes. Theta, sitting scared and alone in the corner, hears movement outside and scrambles further into the shadows, behind the equipment.

 **Voice From Outside (Koschei’s father):** ....and when you’re finished that you will clean that room of yours!

The shed door opens and Koschei walks in.

 **Koschei:** Yes Father.

Koschei walks over to where Theta is hiding: Theta moves back fearfully, bumping into a rake and causing it to crash onto the floor. Surprised, Koschei spins round.

 **Koschei:[shouting]** Father!

 **Theta: [panicked]** No wait! Don’t call your father!

Theta rushes out from where he is hiding.

 **Koschei:** You’re just a child...what’s your name?

Theta is silent.

 **Koschei:** I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Koschei. What name does your family call you?

 **Theta:** Theta Sigma. [scared] What are you going to do to me?

 **Koschei:** Do to you? I’m not going to do anything to you. **[sighing]** My father makes me work like one of his staff and then he treats me like a child. I haven’t got any friends, just a nanny.

 **Theta:** I’ve never had a friend either.

 **Koschei:** Where do you come from?

 **Theta:** House Lungbarrow. I got lost.

Koschei points.

 **Koschei:** That’s just two hills over in that direction. I can take you there if you like. After I’m done with my chores, of course.

 **Theta:** I’ll help.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 2, Act 2**

**Unearthly Field Trip** – Eighty-two years later: a time capsule materialises in a museum on an asteroid moon in the Medusa Cascade. Borusa exits, moving forward quickly.

 **Borusa:** Welcome to the Medusa Cascade!

Twenty young Gallifreyans, including the D.E.C.A, in orange and gold robes, stare around them at the time lord art that is hanging on the walls.

 **Drax:** Come and have a look at this Thets

 **Theta:** Ah yes, very interesting. What’s it called?

 **Drax:** _Sontarha_. It depicts the never-ending war between the Sontarans and the Rutan hosts.

 **Theta:** Very very interesting.

 **Borusa:** _The Battle of Rutan 3_.

Borusa is standing behind the two of, making them jump. He turns away and gestures to the rest of the group.

 **Borusa:** Timelings. Timelings, listen to me!

The students stop what they are doing and listen attentively.

 **Borusa:** As you can see on the walls this museum houses a collection of art from all times and places.

Borusa gestures around him.

 **Borusa:** _The Battle of Rutan3_ and _The Dark Times_ to name a few. Now if you will follow me to the main gallery, our host is waiting.

Borusa walks over to the big, heavy double doors. Leading the students through them, the students see Vanx standing on the other side, smiling.

 **Vanx:** Welcome everybody, to the Time Museum. I am Vanx, caretaker and curator: if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask.

 **Koschei:** He’s a happy chappy isn’t he?

Millennia nods.

 **Vanx:** But before we begin to learn about the times and places we Timelords have been to, allow me to introduce the one and only Irving Braxiatel.

Koschei pushes through the crowd, reaching Theta.

 **Koschei:** Did you know your brother would be here?

 **Theta:[ashamed]** No, I had no idea.

Theta walks away, ashamed.

Braxiatel enters the room with a grin, half dancing and wearing Earth clothes.

 **Braxiatel:** I know I’m probably a celebrity in your books but don’t be discouraged from coming up and giving me anything you want me to sign.

 **Koschei:[yelling]** You really are up yourself aren’t you?

At the back of the crowd, Torvic and Anzor turn towards Koschei.

 **Torvic/Anzor: [angrily]** Shut up Koschei!!

Torvic slaps Koschei upside the head and he winces.

**\- END SCENE TWO –**

**Scene 2, Act 3**

**Lonely Assassin** – Theta is standing in the hallway listening to the class through a closed door. Millennia enters the room through the same door, interrupting him.

 **Millennia:** Are you alright Theta?

 **Theta:** I’m alright. Just a little embarrassed my dear.

 **Millennia:** It’s not like he’s giving away all of your dirty little secrets.

 **Theta:** Not yet.

 **Millennia:** Lighten up; at least we aren’t in a dreary classroom.

Millennia points to a stasis cube of a black-robed creature.

 **Millennia:** Look at this thing: they call it a Lonely Assassin. Isn’t it fascinating? Have fun and learn something and maybe one day you’ll be as famous as Brax.

 **Theta:** It’s not about the fame. He can go to any planet he likes and I’m stuck here.

 **Millennia:** That’s why you need to work really hard. You are a very smart individual but you just need to be passionate and study.

**\- END SCENE THREE –**

**Scene 2, Act 4**

**Brax the Celebrity** – Braxiatel is still talking to the class as Millennia and Theta enter the room.

 **Braxiatel:** ...then you can configure your capsule to hide itself with this Temporal Vortex Manipulator when found...

Millennia and Theta push through the crowd until they reach the rest of the D.E.C.A. Koschei puts a hand on Theta’s shoulder.

 **Koschei:** Where have you been?

 **Theta:** Just having a look around.

 **Drax:[slyly/snickering]** Is that what you call it?

 **Theta:** Shut up.

 **Millennia:** Really! We’re just friends.

 **Drax:** Friend quadrant Thet.

 **Theta:** Don’t call me that.

Theta stops talking as he realises that everyone, including Braxiatel, are looking over at him.

 **Braxiatel:** Hello little brother.

 **Theta:** Hello Brax.

 **Braxiatel:** Give my little brother a round of applause everybody!

The class, including the D.E.C.A, begins to clap.

 **Theta:** Oh no, not you too!

 **Millennia:** Hey you said so yourself, the man’s a celebrity.

Theta cringes and face-palms.

 **Theta:** I never said that he was a celebrity. Anzor and Torvic are going to kill me for this.

 **Rallon:** Not while you’re with the D.E.C.A.

 **Theta:** No, they’ll just get Koschei and I when we’re on our way back to the dormitories. I can see it now.

Vanx is standing in a corner of the room with a smug grin on his face. Koschei nods towards him.

 **Koschei:** I don’t think I like him. It’s almost like he’s up to something.

 **Theta:** Nonsense man!

 **Braxiatel:** ….now if you’d come with me we’ll take a look at the exhibits. And I value your observations on the art that you see so please let me know what you think.

Braxiatel, shadowed by Vanx and the class, walk through the heavy double doors into the area that Theta and Millennia just exited.

**\- END SCENE FOUR –**

**Scene 2, Act 5**

**Trouble** – Braxiatel and Vanx enter and immediately spot something wrong. The wire and cooling pipe have been destroyed and are lying scattered in pieces and the Lonely Assassin exhibit piece is gone.

They gasp in horror and Vanx picks up the communicator.

 **Vanx:** This is a red alert, I repeat, this is a red alert! Can everyone who is in the vicinity walk calmly to the capsules and leave immediately. This is not an emergency drill.

 **Braxiatel:** They can’t leave! What if the Assassin leaves with them?!

 **Vanx:** Look, I don’t want that thing near myself or my staff.

 **Braxiatel:** You fool! This place must be quarantined!

 **Vanx:** Of course, you’re right.

Vanx picks up the communicator again.

 **Vanx:** Ignore all previous announcements! Return to your work stations: the museum is now in full lockdown.

 **Braxiatel:** Thank you. Borusa, make sure the Timelings are safe and whatever happens, stick together!

 **Borusa:** And what do you plan to do?

 **Braxiatel:** I’m going to run back to my capsule and call Gallifrey. I’ll see if I can get them to send some help.

 **Torvic:** Sir! I saw Theta and Millennia come out of this room a few minutes ago.

Borusa turns towards the pair.

 **Borusa:** Is this true?

 **Millennia:** Well yes.

 **Theta:** You can’t be suggesting that we had anything to do with this, surely?! That piping was ripped out of the floor. We couldn’t have done that in the two minutes that we were in here and even if we could, what would that accomplish?

 **Vanx:** You are still just a child. You cannot comprehend the danger you have put us in.

 **Braxiatel:** Oh come now, we mustn’t point fingers! The Lonely Assassin will come and take us all. We need to find it and stop it before it does any harm. I’ll go and get help, just stay together!

Braxiatel walks down the hall and out the door.

Vanx turns to Theta and Millennia.

 **Vanx:** I’m keeping my eye on you two.

 **Borusa:** Perhaps we should go back to the main room and wait for Braxiatel to return.

**\- END SCENE FIVE –**

**Scene 2, Act 6 As**

**The Story Goes** – In the main room of the Time Museum the Timelings sit gathered round Borusa, who is sitting on a chair. Braxiatel has not returned yet.

Vanx is standing, leaning against a wall.

Koschei raises a hand.

 **Koschei:** Sir? I’ve never heard of a Lonely Assassin. What are they?

 **Borusa: [thoughtfully]** No one knows where they come from but they can move as quickly as an atom. They quantum lock as soon as you look at them however; you see, they feed on potential energy.

 **Vanx:** They’re also called Weeping Angels because they can’t look at each other without turning into stone. They’re like living statues, you see. As long as you keep looking at them you will be fine.

The lights flicker and go out for a brief moment: when they come back on, the Assassin is standing in the middle of the Timelings.

The students, panicked and screaming, scatter in all directions.

 **Borusa:** No, wait! Stop!

The Assassin manages to grab a few of them but the rest slip away.

Vanx flees down the corridor that he was standing next to.

**\- END SCENE SIX –**

**Scene 2, Act 7**

**Solitude** – Theta and Millennia, separated from the rest of the group, run down a long hall in what appears to be a maze. The corridor veers off in different directions but the walls still look the same.

 **Theta:** Go left!

As they go left, Theta looks back.

 **Theta:** It’s on our tail! It’s still following us!!

 **Millennia:** Right!

They go right and Theta looks back again.

 **Theta: [Gallifreyan for crap; possibly ‘spack’]** it’s right there!

As they turn a corner Theta trips and falls. Millennia goes back to help him but he urges her on.

 **Theta:** Don’t stop! Run, for Gallifrey’s sake, run!!

Theta gets back on his feet and turns to look back: the Assassin is right behind him.

He runs again, taking the right fork in the corridor as Millennia takes the left, following Theta’s order to run.

He keeps running but soon finds his path blocked by a large metal door.

Theta turns around and comes face to face with the Assassin.

The creature is so close it is about to touch his head.

**END CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met Paul when I was four years old, and my family moved in next door to him. He was a wonderful person, with a sweet, sincere personality. He had a difficult life, and wanted to do a lot more than what he had already achieved but unfortunately he passed away at 32.
> 
> I wanted people to read his work and, hopefully, be inspired by his ideas.


	3. Episode Three

**Episode Three - Scene 3, Act 1**

**Koschei** – Theta and Koschei walk through a door.

 **Dorrocx:** Theta! Where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick.

Dorrocx gives Theta a hug.

 **Theta:** I got lost.

 **Dorrocx:** Theta you really must stop exploring.

 **Theta:** But you said to learn and live. That’s your saying.

 **Dorrocx:** Yes but not if it’s dangerous for your health.

 **Koschei:** I found him in my father’s shed. He was quite safe.

 **Dorrocx:** You're one of the Oakdown children.

 **Koschei:** Yes, my name is Koschei.

 **Dorrocx:** I used to work with your father. We never quite saw eye to eye.

 **Koschei:** I’m not surprised sir.

 **Dorrocx:** Thank you for bring Theta home. Come, let’s have something to eat.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 3, Act 2**

**Ogrons** – As Theta stands staring at the Assassin it slowed down, moving slower and slower until it froze.

Without looking away, Theta opened the door and hit the close button on the wall beside him. Then he pauses for a minute.

 **Theta:** Yes of course, they turn to stone. Well that’s evolution for you. Very interesting.

Theta starts to walk up the hall but stops as three aliens appear, aiming at him with their guns.

Theta knows exactly what aliens these are...

 **Ogron Commander:** Take him to the Master.

Theta, now a prisoner, is lead away through a door.

**\- END SCENE TWO –**

**Scene 3, Act 3**

**Darkness Incarnate** – Vanx wakes up in a dark room. There is someone in the room with him; a mysterious lady whose face is hidden beneath a black veil.

 **Vanx:** We are doing your work for you.

 **Mysterious Lady:** Chaos is not my work. It only makes it easier.

 **Vanx:** Give me orders.

 **Mysterious Lady:** Lock down the museum. Make sure the Timelings don’t escape and make sure your pet doesn’t touch.

 **Vanx: [bowing]** Yes Mistress.

 **Mysterious Lady:** And Vanx...if you fail me there will be no reprieve.

 **Vanx:** Mistress.

An Ogron walks through a door.

 **Ogron Commander:** Master, we have caught a Timeling.

 **Vanx:** Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something.

The Ogron pauses and looks around the room.

 **Ogron Commander:** Boss?

Vanx looks around and smiles.

 **Vanx:** I shall come and see the Timeling. Make sure you guard the child until I arrive.

**\- END SCENE THREE –**

**Scene 3, Act 4**

**Bad Wolf Part 1** – Braxiatel walks into the room where he left the Timelings and Borusa but they are not there.

 **Braxiatel:** Something must have happened.

Braxiatel hears a movement behind him. He spins around; there is nothing there except a cupboard scattered around with files and rocks.

He walks over to the cupboard and very carefully yanks the cupboard door open. Huddled in a corner are Anzor and Torvic.

 **Braxiatel:** You scared me! Get up! Where are the others?

 **Torvic:** We were split up. The Assassin appeared and everyone scattered.

 **Braxiatel:** So where is Borusa?

They point towards the door.

 **Anzor:** He went that way with the D.E.C.A.

 **Braxiatel:** The War Room...alright, come with me and watch each other’s backs. It can’t move when you stare at it.

Braxiatel, Anzor and Torvic walk through a door marked 'War Room' in High Gallifreyan.

**\- END SCENE FOUR –**

**Scene 3, Act 5**

**Bad Wolf Part 2** – As Braxiatel, Torvic and Anzor walk into the War Room Braxiatel walks up to a display.

 **Braxiatel:** Bad Wolf...

Braxiatel opens the display case and pulls out a coin.

 **Torvic:** It’s a walking stick.

 **Braxiatel:** It is Bad Wolf. The story goes that a creature stared into the Time Vortex and became imbued with God-like powers, reaching through all of time. A Gallifreyan saved the creature from eventual destruction.

 **Torvic:** It’s still a stick!

Anzor finds a small, strange torture device and pockets it.

 **Braxiatel:** Well it doesn’t look like they’re in here anymore.

He reaches for another door but it opens, seemingly by itself, and Millenia rushes through, nearly running into Braxiatel.

Millenia turns and shuts the door.

 **Braxiatel:** Timeling, what is the meaning of this?!

 **Millenia:** Don’t go that way the Assassin’s through there! I was with Theta but we split up. I’m so sorry Brax.

 **Braxiatel:** If anyone will survive it will be him. My brother has always been inventive and curious. But right now we need to find Borusa and the rest of the class so we shall go this way.

He pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

**\- END SCENE FIVE –**

**Scene 3, Act 6**

**Class in Session** – Borusa is scrambling through a large dark room full of barrels.

 **Borusa:** Timelings, Timelings where are you? I know you’re in here; I saw some of you come in.

Borusa takes a few steps.

 **Borusa:** The Assassin isn’t chasing me so you can come out now. Drax, I saw you! Come in here, there is no way out.

Drax pokes his head out from behind a barrel; slowly the rest of the D.E.C.A follows.

 **Drax:** Sorry sir but we were running for our lives.

 **Rallon:** Where are Millennia and Theta sir?

 **Borusa:** I don’t know, they went the other way.

 **Koschei:** Should we look for them?

 **Borusa:** NO! We shall stick together. Many eyes are better than few. Just wait for the Timelord Council to help us. Braxiatel went to send them a message, remember?

 **Koschei:** But we could all be dead by then! I say we go look for our friends.

 **Borusa:** I will not lose everyone again. It is bad enough that I have lost most of the class; I am not going to lose all of it.

 **Mortimus:** I think we should have a moment of silence for our touch classmates.

As Mortimus finishes speaking, Braxiatel enters the room through the door.

 **Braxiatel:** They’re not dead, just in a different time. I’ll go back and fetch them as soon as this is all over.

Borusa gets up and greets Braxiatel while Anzor and Torvic sit down with the rest of the class. Millenia sits down next to Koschei.

 **Borusa:** Did you get in touch with Gallifrey? Are they sending someone?

 **Braxiatel:** They’re watching over us as always, so we are alone.

Borusa lets out a sigh.

 **Borusa:** At least we are all safe here.

 **Koschei:** But we aren’t safe here, are we. Theta’s still out there.

 **Millenia:** We ran and ran... but we got split up in the maze of halls...I’m sorry Braxiatel but he’s gone.

 **Braxiatel:** He’s my brother, I would know if he was gone. He’s still here somewhere.

 **Koschei:** We need to find him before the Assassin does.

 **Braxiatel:** Look, use your brain. We can’t help him with the Assassin out there. We’ll lose more than we gain!

Braxiatel sits next to Koschei.

 **Braxiatel:** I understand, I do, no one wants to go marching in there more than I do but the risk outweighs the reward. I don’t know if I will be able to find all your classmates. And if I lost Theta I don’t know how I would live with myself. So until I come up with a plan we’ll just have to bide our time.

 **Koschei: [pause]** Theta’s a quicker planner than you.

 **Braxiatel:** I know.

**\- END SCENE SIX –**

**Scene 3, Act 7**

**Got You** – Five Ogrons are talking to Vanx.

 **Vanx:** ...be sure not to kill the Timelings, their teacher is expendable and kill that fool Braxiatel.

 **Ogron Commander:** Yes Master.

 **Vanx:** The pompous arrogance of that man makes my blood boil!

 **Ogron Commander:** And your hearts flutter.

 **Vanx:** I don’t pay you to talk!

 **Ogron Commander:** You don’t pay us.

 **Vanx:** I pay you by not wiping you out.

 **Ogron Commander:** Yes Master.

Vanx walks over to a control panel and flicks a few switches. The Ogrons and Vanx vanish and appear before the class.

 **Braxiatel:** Ogrons?!!

Braxiatel dives behind a display as the Ogrons point their weapons towards him and Borusa.

 **Borusa:** Timelings get down!!

Borusa pushes Millenia to the ground; as he does so, one of the Ogrons manages to shoot him in the hand.

An Ogron grabs Koschei by the arms; Koschei struggles and tries to get away but the Ogron is too strong.

**END CREDITS**


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING**  
> EXPLICIT DESCRIPTION OF CHILD TORTURE AT THE END OF CHAPTER

**Episode Four - Scene 4, Act 1**

**[UNTITLED]** – Theta, Rallon and Koschei are seated in the Academy as Mortimus walks over to Koschei.

 **Mortimus: [expressionless]** Here you are.

Mortimus hands Koschei something, walks past Theta and sits on a nearby chair.

 **Theta: [outraged]** Koshei! You hypnotised Mortimus again?!

 **Koschei:** How did you know?

 **Theta:** Because I know you!

 **Koschei:** Calm down, you can fix it. You’ve done it before.

 **Theta:** [exasperated] That’s not the point. I’ve been ‘fixing’ your little ‘mistakes’ all week.

 **Koschei: [muttering]** They’re not mistakes…

Theta walks over to Mortimus and places his hands on either side of his head.

 **Theta:** Listen to me Mortimus, listen to my voice. Relax. That’s it, now, when I clap my hands you will wake up refreshed, like you’ve had the best rest you’ve ever had. You will remember everything and you will be yourself again.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 4, Act 2**

**Koschei and Theta Reunite** – Theta is mixing chemicals at a bench when Koschei enters with two Ogrons. Theta quickly hides what he’s doing and turns to see who’s walked in.

 **Theta: [shocked]** Koschei!!

Theta walks up and gives Koschei a hug.

 **Theta:** I thought I’d never see you again!

 **Ogron:** You wait here for the master.

The Ogrons leave the room and the door shuts firmly.

Koschei walks over to the bench and removes Theta’s chemicals from their hiding place behind his back.

 **Koschei:** You’re making nitroglycerin?

 **Theta:** It’s for the door.

 **Koschei:** You’re not thinking of escaping? You realise it’s safer in here away from that assassin, being guarded by those Ogrons?

 **Theta:** Millennia was with me when I was caught. I need to make sure she’s still alive.

 **Koschei:** You little lover boy.

 **Theta:** Shut up.

**\- END SCENE TWO –**

**Scene 4, Act 3**

**Message from Gallifrey** – The Timelings, Borusa and Braxiatel have locked themselves in a room in the Time Museum. The Timelings are bored; Borusa is cleaning the wound on his hand and Braxiatel is making sure that the doors are all locked and the room is secure.

Suddenly the Corsair pops into existence in front of Braxiatel.

 **Braxiatel:** You can’t be the only one!!

 **The Corsair:** I was sent by the Council to find out what’s going on.

 **Braxiatel:** But the message was clear, wasn’t it?!

 **The Corsair:** The council wants evidence and quite frankly who would believe Vanx’s betrayal? I mean, why would he?

 **Braxiatel:** Maybe being a Time Lord bores him.

 **The Corsair:** Perhaps you should just show me what’s going on.

 **Borusa:** There is a problem. The Assassin, it’s still out there.

 **Braxiatel:** The Ogrons are a problem. The Assassin is a distraction.

 **Borusa:** A distraction from what?

Grabbing the Bad Wolf cane Braxiatel heads towards the door.

 **Braxiatel:** I haven’t worked that out yet.

Braxiatel opens the door: the Assassin is standing outside, frozen in place.

Without hesitating Braxiatel lifts the cane, aims and fires a red light out of the cane at the Assassin.

The Assassin disintegrates into dust.

**\- END SCENE THREE –**

**Scene 4, Act 4**

**Millennia’s Alive** – Koschei and Theta are still alone in the lab.

 **Koschei:** Millennia is alive and well. Last time I saw her she was saved by Borusa before he was shot.

 **Theta: [shocked]** Borusa was shot?!

 **Koschei:** It was a flesh wound; they got him in the hand. I think that’s when they got me.

 **Theta:** So we need to do everything we can to save them! Brax will need all the help he can get.

 **Koschei:** Brax can handle things and besides, the Ogrons are extremely stupid.

 **Theta: [frustrated]** I need to do something.

 **Koschei:** Well you’re lucky I’m here then. Now you won’t need nitroglycerine because you have me.

Koschei walks over to the door and knocks loudly.

 **Koschei:** Guard! Guard! I need help! My friend has fainted!

Koschei motions to Theta to lie on the floor; Theta lies down motionless on the floor for a few seconds until an Ogron guard walks into the room.

 **Ogron:** The Master is coming. Your friend can wait.

 **Koschei:** Your master is a fool…you should obey me…you will obey me!

 **Ogron:** I will obey you.

Theta gets up off the floor and Koschei smiles at him.

 **Theta:** Ready to go then.

 **Koschei:** We only need a few more. Then we can march into battle.

**\- END SCENE FOUR –**

**Scene 4, Act 5**

**Clean Up Crew** – The Timelings let out a cheer but their celebration is premature. Vanx and the Ogron squad are still in the room and, now that the stampede has cleared and they have a line of sight, they open fire on the class.

 **The Corsair:** Well I’m off.

The Corsair vanishes.

**Braxiatel: Spack!!**

Braxiatel and Borusa dive for cover behind a display cabinet.

 **Braxiatel:** You’ve been shot! **[Inspects Borusa’s wound]** It’s only a flesh wound; lie down here and I’ll try to stop the bleeding.

 **Borusa:** I wasn’t planning on going for run you know.

 **Torvic:** Why don’t you use that weapon you found again? It worked well against the Assassin.

 **Braxiatel:** No. The Ogrons are just following orders. I won’t kill them…unless…

Braxiatel points the cane towards the wall directly behind the Ogrons and fires it.

There is a large flash and a loud noise.

 **Ogron Leader:** Retreat!! Retreat!!

The Ogrons scramble backwards, shoving past each other and nearly trampling Vanx in their hurry to escape.

They quickly flee out the door.

 **Vanx:** COME BACK YOU FOOLS!!!

Realising that the Ogrons are not coming back, he stalks, quickly and furiously, after them.

Braxiatel helps Borusa up off the floor.

 **Braxiatel:** There you are sir, that’s the way to do it!

 **Borusa:** They will be back.

 **Braxiatel:** That’s why we need to be ready. **[gestures towards students]** Right you lot, we need to block up these doors.

The Timelings zip out from their various hiding places and quickly get to work pushing several cabinets and tables up against the doors.

 **Millennia:** What if Koschei or Theta find us? We can’t lock them outside.

 **Ushas:** Don’t be so stupid; they’ll have been killed by now.

 **Braxiatel: [sternly]** You will stop that at once! They are not dead.

Borusa looks over at him.

 **Braxiatel:** Theta’s my brother. I can’t believe that.

Braxiatel pulls six hypercubes from his pocket and puts them down on the table in a ‘Select’ pattern.

Borusa shakes his head sadly.

 **Borusa:** They will not come. They won’t send anyone to help us; a distress signal is not going to change that.

 **Braxiatel:** The council is not aware of the full situation. Perhaps if they knew that one of their own had turned traitor they might be more inclined to help us.

Braxiatel places his hands on either side of the cube pattern and closes his eyes.

The squares join together to make a cube and after a few moments the entire thing disappears.

 **Braxiatel:** Now all we can do is wait.

**\- END SCENE FIVE –**

**Scene 4, Act 6**

**The Class Reunites** – Theta and Koschei are walking up a seemingly endless series of corridors, flanked by three Ogrons.

 **Koschei:** Are you certain you know where you’re going?

 **Ogron:** Yes. We can find your friends. We will.

 **Koschei:** Good. If you fail, I will make you pay. Dearly.

 **Theta: [warningly]** Koschei…

The Ogrons snarl as Theta opens the door directly in front of them.

 **Theta:** Let’s keep going this way. I think I recognise it.

The group keeps walking down the corridor for a while.

 **Ogron: [pointing at Theta]** This room is where we found your friend.

 **Koschei:** He has a name you babbling buffoon.

 **Theta: [pats Koschei soothingly]** Yes, well, perhaps we shouldn’t push the nice Ogrons, hmm?

They continue walking and eventually stumble upon the class.

Braxiatel, spotting the Ogrons, lifts the cane and prepares to fire but Millennia rushes forward.

 **Millennia:** NO!! Theta and Koschei are with them!

Theta suddenly notices the pile of dust by the door.

 **Theta:** Is that-

 **Braxiatel:** \- the Assassin? Yes.

 **Theta:** Why did you destroy it?! It was only a puppet; besides all it can do is send you back in time.

 **Braxiatel:** Anywhere in time and space!

 **Theta:** And that’s a good reason to kill it? You do have a Type 40 or don’t you remember?

 **Braxiatel:** You will make a brilliant Time Lord one day, talking like that.

 **Theta:** You and I both know that I’d much prefer your job.

Braxiatel walks away.

Theta looks around the room and spots Millennia and Rallon hug.

He smiles sadly.

**\- END SCENE SIX –**

**Scene 4, Act 7**

**Final Battle** – Two Ogrons, on patrol in the museum, when four Type 40 TARDISs appear. The Ogrons exchange a glance and run away; ten* Chancellery guards run out of the TARDISs, followed by The Castellan and The Corsair.

*Possible numbers change: one TARDIS and ten Chancellery guards.

 **The Castellan:** Guards! Side arms at the ready!

The guards pull out their side arms and take up positions by the door.

 **The Castellan:** Fall out! The guards walk through, two at a time.

 **The Corsair:** I left them together in the room but we do need to go back and get the Timelings who were sent back in time by the Assassin.

**\- END SCENE SEVEN –**

**Scene 4, Act 8**

**Untitled** – The Ogrons are getting ready to face the Chancellery in the hall. They push a makeshift barrier into place and get behind it as two guards round the corner.

Both sides spot each other and begin to exchange fire.

The guards gain the upper hand and manage to push the Ogrons back, waiting for The Castellan to arrive. He walks up to the front line of the guards.

 **The Castellan:** We need to find the Timelings. Bring them back to the Type 40 and stop Vanx, in that order!

 **Voorum [Head Guard]:** We will follow your lead sir.

He turns to his men.

 **Voorum:** You heard him, get moving!

The guards move swiftly through the hall, finding Braxiatel and the class.

 **Borusa:** Thank the Old Gods! We thought you would never arrive.

 **Voorum:** We’ll take the Timelings and and Borusa back to the Academy. Do you know where Vanx is?

 **Braxiatel:** I don’t know but we’ll find him. I need to talk to him; we can arrest him together.

 **Voorum:** Yes sir. **[gestures to guards]** You four take the class back to the Type 40 and protect them from there.

The guards salute and begin to escort the Timelings back down the hall.

 **Borusa:** Now let’s go find Vanx.

 **Voorum:** Very good sir.

They find Vanx and four Ogrons; the guards quickly surround them and the Ogrons, realising that they are outnumbered, drop their weapons.

 **Voorum:** You are under arrest by order of the Chancellery Guard of the High Council of Gallifrey, where I will personally take you to stand trial.

 **Braxiatel:** So what was the plan here? You were expecting the Timelings and you knew I was already here. You tried to sneak your Ogron friends in here to kill me but then what?

 **Vanx:** We needed you out of the way. You don’t matter to us.

 **Braxiatel:** So it’s the Timelings?

 **Vanx:** You haven’t won, you’ve only delayed the inevitable!

Vanx grabs the teleporter on his wrist and disappears.

 **Braxiatel: [very, very loud]** SPAK!! He had a short-range teleport! Go find him!

 **Voorum:** Yes sir, we’re on it!

Voorum and the guards go out the door to search for Vanx while Braxiatel looks up through a skylight and spots a spaceship.

 **Braxiatel:** Wait! I’ll be in my Type 40 if you need me. Keep looking but I have a feeling Vanx isn’t in the museum any more.

**\- END SCENE EIGHT –**

**Scene 4, Act 9**

**Vanx No More** – Vanx rushes to the controls of his getaway ship, turns the engines on and begins to fly away.

 **Mysterious Veiled Lady:** I am very disappointed in you Vanx. Now you will pay.

Vanx drops to his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

 **Vanx:** NO MISTRESS!! Please, I can make it up to you! Give me another chance!

 **Mysterious Veiled Lady:** No! You had one; there will no more.

The woman raises a hand and Vanx is lifted off the floor in a ball of light. He screams in agony and falls back down.

Braxiatel’s Type 40 lands onboard. He disembarks, holding the cane out in front of him.

Spotting Vanx’s corpse, he runs over to the body and checks for a pulse and a heart beat.

 **Braxiatel:** What happened to you?

Braxiatel scans the body and leaves.

**END CREDITS**

*****TRIGGER WARNING - EXPLICIT CHILD BULLYING/TORTURE*****

**UNUSED EXTRACT FROM EPISODE 4: SCENE 4, ACT 1 The Galvaniser** – Theta is sitting by himself in an empty hallway in the Timelord Academy. He notices a noise and looks up to see Anzor approaching him. He stands up quickly, looking startled and nervous.

 **Theta: [nervously]** Good morning Anzor.

Anzor crosses his arms and glares angrily at Theta.

 **Anzor: [sneering]** Where’s my homework?

Theta fidgets nervously.

 **Theta:** Um..Anzor..t-the algorithms take time a-and...

Anzor backs Theta towards the wall.

 **Anzor:** I told you to have my homework done by today. You made me look like a fool in front of Azmael when I had to ask for an extension!

Theta, petrified, waves his hand back and forth before him defensively.

 **Theta:** I-I’m sorry Anzor it won’t happen again..

Anzor pulls a small blue rod with a glowing orange tip out of the pocket of his robe: his torture device, the Galvaniser.

 **Theta: [frantic]** No! Anzor please, I’ll get them done! I’ll-

Anzor lunges forward and Theta screams, curling in on himself and dropping to the floor.

He screams and screams, blood pouring from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

**END CREDITS**


	5. Episode Five

**Episode Five - Scene 5, Act 1**

**"The Mystery of the Giant Rat" Horrific Daydream** – In a chasm surrounded by cliffs, young Theta Sigma is running from something that he has feared for years; the Grandfather Paradox.

 **Grandfather Paradox:** You cannot hide from me Theta Sigma; I will find you.

Theta hides, terrified, looking around the corner as lightning strikes around him. He quickly pulls his head back.

 **Grandfather Paradox:** Mmm, I can smell where you are! Are you ready to die?

Theta jumps and runs down through the gully, an abnormally tall Grandfather Paradox right on his heels.

Suddenly he trips, and the Grandfather Paradox eats him whole.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 5, Act 2**

**Untitled** \- Theta opens his eyes after meditation to see Koschei and Ushas looking at him.

 **Ushas:** There he is! Theta: W-what? I’m sorry I was miles away.

 **Koschei:** It’s okay Theta we’ve only been here for about half the morning.

 **Theta:** You liar! Anyway, what do you want?

 **Koschei:** Ready for class? Borusa is waiting for us you know.

Theta stands up and dusts himself off.

 **Theta:** Okay let’s go.

**\- END SCENE TWO –**

**Scene 5, Act 3**

**Because I am the Lecturer** – Borusa is standing in front of his class teaching about parallel universes; Koschei, Theta and Ushas have just walked in.

 **Borusa: [livid]** YOU THREE! Sit down, NOW!

 **Koschei:** Having a hard day Borusa?

Borusa sighs.

 **Borusa:** It is one of those days, yes; please take your seats.

Borusa goes back to his lecture as soon as the three sit down.

**\- END SCENE THREE –**

**Scene 5, Act 4**

**What the Hell was That** – The class, having gone from dawn till dusk, has ended, and Theta and Koschei are standing in the hall. The rest of the Timelings walk past but only the D.E.C.A say goodbye.

 **Theta:** What are you doing now?

 **Koschei:** I think I might go drink with the Shobogans again. Maybe. Are you going to come?

 **Theta:** May as well.

Borusa walks out of the classroom with quite a lot of books under his arm.

 **Borusa:** What are you boys doing?

 **Koschei: [incredulously]** Boys? We are both over ninety. What do you mean?

 **Borusa:** I only meant that you are still very young; you haven’t even regenerated for the first time, therefore you are still boys.

 **Theta:** It’s experience, not age, I’ll have you know.

Borusa points his finger.

 **Borusa:** What in the name of Rassilon is that?!

Koschei and Theta spin round to see a giant rat tail going round the corner.

 **Borusa:** Maybe I should tell Voorum about it, keep the guards up to date.

 **Koschei:** That can’t be from Gallifrey?

 **Theta:** Unless it’s physically advanced, but who’d do that?

 **Koschei:** Mad scientists?

 **Borusa:** Hmm, the guards have their work cut out for them then.

Borusa walks down the corridor and out of sight, books in hand.

 **Theta:** Maybe we should investigate.

 **Koschei:** I was just about to ask if you wanted to.

**\- END SCENE FOUR –**

**Scene 5, Act 5**

**Welcome Home Brax** – A type 40 TARDIS materialises in a port in the Citadel on Gallifrey. Voorum and four guards stand waiting for the occupant to walk out.

Braxiatel exits the capsule and walks towards Voorum and the guards.

 **Voorum:** Welcome home my lord.

 **Braxiatel:** Yes, yes it is good to be back. **[musing]** Doing things for the Grand Council on Raxacoricofallapatorius…I had to go see the Quay family…

 **Voorum:** You’ve been gone a year.

 **Braxiatel: [sighing]** It has been a very hard time.

Voorum escorts Braxiatel out into the corridor.

**\- END SCENE FIVE –**

**Scene 5, Act 6**

**First Death** – A Gallifreyan engineer is working on some lighting, walking down a hall. Equipment in hand, he drops a sonic screwdriver; bending down to pick it up, his face is grabbed by a claw. His head is scratched beyond recognition and ripped off and his body falls to the floor.

Braxiatel, Voorum and the four guards walk into the corridor.

 **Voorum:** So tell us how you saved-

They see the blood all over the floor and Braxiatel walks forward to investigate.

 **Braxiatel:** Hmm, so what happened here?

 **Voorum: [alarmed]** He’s missing his head sir!

 **Braxiatel:** Yes thankyou Voorum, I don’t think I would have realised. You four make sure no one comes this way.

Voorum nods and the guards split up; two down and two up the corridor.

 **Braxiatel:** Look at these teeth marks…some sort of rodent?

 **Voorum:** Looks like it.

 **Braxiatel:** This blood’s still fresh! Very fresh. This can’t have happened long before we walked in here. Voorum, we need to begin searches; tell your guards to look for rodents but tell them to be careful.

**\- END SCENE SIX –**

**Scene 5, Act 7**

**Theta & Koschei’s Investigation **– Theta and Koschei are walking down a corridor; Theta is making noises.

 **Koschei:** What are you doing?

 **Theta:** Trying to get the rat’s attention.

 **Koschei:** But we don’t want to be eaten by a hungry, giant rodent.

 **Theta:** I just want to see it.

 **Koschei:** Ah well, we’d better have a plan.

 **Theta:** A large slice of cheese?

Koschei sighs.

 **Koschei:** No you dolt, an actual plan!

 **Theta:** A very large piece of cheese?

Koschei smacks Theta across the back of the head for being an idiot. Theta rubs the back of his head and laughs.

 **Theta:** Ok, ok, let’s think about this. How about we search for clues, then we can build a trap for it when we know how big it is.

 **Koschei:** We know how big it is.

 **Theta:** We only saw its tail; it may have two heads and eight legs, we don’t know.

Theta walks over to the wall; there are several scratches.

 **Theta:** Look here Koschei, these scratches are about four foot across.

Theta walks over to a slippery, wet sign printed in Gallifreyan; he looks closer and sees some fur from the beast.

 **Theta:** It’s injured. At a guess, it’s the size of an average Time Lord.

 **Koschei:** I’ve already arrived at that conclusion; sometimes you’re very slow Thete.

Theta glares at Koschei.

 **Theta:** Ok, which way did it go?

Koschei looks at all the evidence for a minute then points to the left.

 **Koschei:** This way.

 **Theta:** I’ll go collect a sonic lance; we can catch it together.

**\- END SCENE SEVEN -**

**Scene 5, Act 8**

**Theta You Spak!** – Crawling through the maintenance tunnels, Braxiatel and Voorum are following chewed wires and scratched walls.

 **Voorum:** These tunnels go on for miles sir.

 **Braxiatel:** We only need to follow the scratches.

Braxiatel feels something; there’s some ooze on his leg.

 **Braxiatel: [calmly]** We’ve got fluid.

Braxiatel pulls his scanner out of his pocket with some difficulty; the tunnels are very claustrophobic.

 **Braxiatel:** Brain matter. At least we’re going in the right direction.

 **Voorum:** How can you be so cold?

 **Braxiatel:** We can mourn later; right now we need to keep moving.

Braxiatel and Voorum crawl through the tunnel, trying to stay out of the splattered brain matter.

 **Voorum:** Damn it’s cramped!

 **Braxiatel:** We’re nearly done; I can see where 'it' got out.

 **Voorum:** What do you think it is?

 **Braxiatel:** All I know it it’s big with claws.

They crawl up to a burst wall/air vent; Braxiatel try to open it more so he and Voorum can crawl out.

 **Braxiatel:** It’s a little stuck.

 **Voorum: [panicking slightly]** I need to get out.

Braxiatel manages to tear the vent from the wall and pushes himself through the hole.

 **Braxiatel:** Come on.

Voorum quickly shuffles to the vent and almost jumps out. He quickly dusts himself off.

 **Voorum:** Where are we?

 **Braxiatel:** Unit 89 Transit Lounge.

 **Voorum:** How do you know?

 **Braxiatel:** It’s written on the wall.

Voorum looks and sees the sign written in Gallifreyan.

Braxiatel walks over to a big pool of blood with an ear in it; he pulls out his scanner and starts scanning.

 **Braxiatel:** This is the same Time Lord; the blood’s still fresh too.

Braxiatel puts his scanner back in his pocket.

 **Voorum:** Then where is it?

The door closes behind Theta and Koschei.

 **Theta:** 'It' is a rodent so it’s probably hiding in plain sight.

 **Braxiatel:** How do you know that?!

 **Koschei:** We saw it…well, we saw a bit of it.

 **Braxiatel:** Theta, why do you have a sonic lance?

 **Theta:** We’re hunting.

 **Braxiatel:** No! Theta, no. You’ll get yourself killed…we just passed a body and there’s an ear right here.

 **Koschei:** Sounds like we’ll be the talk of the Academy then.

 **Braxiatel:** Theta, Koschei, I’m going to take you somewhere safe. Voorum, blasters ready; you guard here. I will be back.

 **Theta:** Come on! You need all the help you can get!

Braxiatel grabs Theta’s arm and glares at Koschei.

 **Braxiatel:** You’re children! We’re getting out of here.

The door opens and they walk out. Voorum pulls his blaster from his holster and stands guard.

In the hall outside the room there’s a lot of blood. There is another body being eaten; from behind a wall, Theta lifts the sonic lance and charges.

 **Braxiatel: [alarmed]** Theta NO! You spak you’ll die!

Braxiatel lifts his sidearm.

**END CREDITS PART ONE**


	6. Episode Six

**Episode Six - Scene 6, Act 1**

**Third Wheel** – Millennia and Rallon are going for a walk through the red grass, hand in hand, when Theta walks over.

 **Theta:** Hello.

 **Millennia:** Hello Theta.

Millennia quickly drops Rallon’s hand, Rallon stares at Millennia puzzlingly.

 **Rallon:** Hello Theta, what are you doing after class tomorrow?

 **Theta:** I’ve no idea; why?

 **Rallon:** I’m having a bit of trouble with my chronology paper; do you think you can help?

 **Theta:** Of course my friend, I’ll come to your room after class.

 **Rallon:** Thank you.

 **Millennia:** Ok… Theta we’ll talk later, we’re going to keep walking now. Goodbye.

Millennia grabs Rallon lovingly by the arm and walks off, leaving Theta behind with an awkward smile on his face.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 6, Act 2**

**Slowly Turn and Walk Away** – In the corridor Theta charges the rodent, sonic lance in hand, sprinting past Braxiatel.

 **Braxiatel:** No! Theta you spak you’ll die!

Theta runs to the end of the hall and turns to look at the Beast; Theta pauses.

Frightened, he drops the sonic lance.

 **Braxiatel:** Theta back away slowly; nice and slow, that’s it, nice and slow…

 **Koschei:** What? Theta, pick it up and get him.

Braxiatel puts a finger in the air and Koschei shuts his mouth.

Theta backs slowly up until he feels Braxiatel’s hand on his shoulder.

 **Braxiatel:** It’s ok; get behind me.

Braxiatel pushes Theta gently back, behind him.

Blaster in hand, he charges towards the source of the Beast’s shadow, yelling all the way.

The shadow runs off the wall as Braxiatel reaches the corner and goes forward to face the Beast.

Theta and Koschei hear a lot of crashing glass and run to catch up with Braxiatel.

When they get to him, he is standing in front of a now-healing window.

 **Braxiatel:** It’s gone down into the slums.

 **Theta:** But wouldn’t it have fallen to its death?

 **Braxiatel:** It might just be an Earth rat, albeit quite a large one, but it wouldn’t be killed so easily. And now it’s down where rats survive.

Braxiatel looks at the boys.

 **Braxiatel:** Go back to your dormitories, you’ll be safe there. I need to stop this thing before it kills again.

 **Koschei:** What if we see it again?

 **Braxiatel:** It’ll be at home in the slums. Why would it come back when there’s an infinite amount of food and drink there?

 **Theta:** We can help!

 **Braxiatel:** I think you’ve 'helped' enough, don’t you? Go back to your dorms!

Braxiatel walks out the doors and heads to the gravity elevator.

**\- END SCENE TWO –**

**Scene 6, Act 3**

**The Slums of Gallifrey** – In the street there is a lot of screaming. Braxiatel’s elevator opens and he runs out, following the noise.

Braxiatel walks hurriedly towards a female Shobogan tramp standing near the slums.

 **Braxiatel:** Have you seen a giant rat run by?

The woman points.

 **Braxiatel:** Thank you.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** Is there anything else you want honey?

 **Braxiatel:** No thank you…not right now…maybe later.

Braxiatel winks at the woman and quickly hurries in the direction the tramp pointed.

He eventually finds himself in a dead end with some people standing around talking, doing various things.

 **Braxiatel:** Have you seen a giant rat?

The Shobogans give him a blank stare; Braxiatel decides to retrace his steps and walks back to the tramp.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** Did you find what you were looking for?

 **Braxiatel:** No. But I do need a drink.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** _Do_ you need a drink or…something else?

 **Braxiatel:** A drink. I am working.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** Pest control?

 **Braxiatel:** Something like that. Which way to the closest bar?

The woman points.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** Up the road, first on your left.

 **Braxiatel:** Thank you.

Braxiatel begins walking up the road, towards the pub.

**\- END SCENE THREE –**

**Scene 6, Act 4**

**Bar Fight** – Theta and Koschei are drinking at a bar. There are a few Shobogans sitting at a table in a dark corner; Theta is just finishing his drink.

 **Theta:** Ahh, another one down. Koschei, would you care for one?

Koschei nods and skulls the drink he has in his hand.

The bartender walks past, moving slowly. He looks at the Timelings.

 **Bartender:** Two more gentlemen?

Theta nods.

One of the Shobogans walks over to the bar. He brushes Koschei forcibly; Koschei pushes back.

 **Theta:** Sorry, don’t mind my friend here-

 **Koschei: [forcefully]** Stop talking for me! He is a little Shobogan; he’s nothing. Don’t stick up for him either! I AM A TIMELORD and they are time _peasants_!

The Shobogans look over angrily.

 **Shobogan:** You little goutuk! You think you’re better than me?!

Koschei stands up.

 **Koschei:** Indubitably! You are little; I am your lord. You are a piece of spak on my boot.

 **Theta:** Here we go again.

The Shobogan squares Koschei up; he pushes him into the table where the other Shobogans are sitting, spilling their drinks all over them.

The Shobogans are very angry and start yelling about their drinks. They begin pushing and barging Koschei; Koschei fights back and begins punching and kicking, but the Shobogans have the upperhand and he is quickly overwhelmed.

 **Bartender:** Oi! Out of my bar if you’re going to fight!

Koschei smiles as Theta helps him up; the Shobogans walk out of the bar in a huff.

 **Bartender:** You too!

 **Koschei:** We were leaving anyway.

Koschei and Theta leave just as Braxiatel walks through the door.

 **Braxiatel:** I thought I told you to go to your rooms!

 **Koschei:** We aren’t prisoners! We do what we like.

 **Braxiatel:** If you hadn’t noticed there is a giant rat eating every one of your friends.

 **Koschei:** It’s not killing my friends anymore; it’s left the Academy.

 **Braxiatel:** You think the Shobogans don’t matter?

 **Koschei:** It’s their problem now. I don’t care.

 **Braxiatel:** That’s a very childish altitude.

**\- END SCENE FOUR –**

**Scene 6, Act 5**

**Hooker On A Hook** – The tramp stands on her street corner; feeling emotional, she trembles slightly.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** Why do I bother?

She rubs her shoulders. Suddenly a bin is knocked over; the woman looks in its direction.

 **Shobogan Tramp:** Hello? Is anyone there?

She walks over to the bin; a large shadow falls across the wall and her.

She screams.

**\- END SCENE FIVE –**

**Scene 6, Act 6**

**Investigation Heats Up [Part One]** – The scream echoes through the streets; Braxiatel, Koschei and Theta’s heads spin round.

 **Braxiatel:** What?! Wait here!!

Braxiatel runs towards the sound.

 **Koschei:** Not a chance!

Koschei and Theta run after him.

**\- END SCENE SIX –**

**Scene 6, Act 7**

**Investigation Heats Up [Part Two]** – On the street Braxiatel leans over the woman’s body. It’s been ripped to shreds, blood and guts all over the place.

It appears that the rat went down an alleyway as Theta and Koschei run into the street.

Braxiatel looks up.

 **Braxiatel:** Stay back!! We need to preserve the scene!

Theta and Koschei stop just before they touch the blood.

 **Theta:** We can ask the crowd if they saw anything.

 **Koschei:** Alright but I do want to look at the body.

 **Theta:** You can; it’s right there.

 **Koschei:** That’s not what I meant.

Theta walks over to the crowd and Koschei follows.

As he reaches the crowd Theta looks back at Braxiatel; he is pulling out his scanner and starts scanning the body.

Theta turns back to the crowd.

 **Theta:** What did you see?

Theta paused for a moment as the crowd pulls itself together. Eventually a man walks forward.

 **Man:** It was a monster; it ripped her to pieces then ran down the alleyway with a hand.

 **Koschei:** You didn’t try and stop it?

 **Man:** And what was I meant to do?? It’s huge! Its claws are as long as your arm!

 **Theta:** You will have to forgive my friend, we missed the monster. And by the way, we haven’t seen the rat yet.

The man gives Koschei a look of dread and walks back into the crowd.

 **Braxiatel:** OI! Since you two insist on helping, come here. Just don’t touch the evidence.

Theta and Koschei carefully walk towards Braxiatel, making sure they don’t touch anything.

 **Braxiatel:** Do you smell that?

 **Theta:** I think it’s the smell of the rat.

 **Koschei:** Dirty animal; it must have wet itself.

Braxiatel looks at his scanner.

 **Braxiatel:** Perhaps.

 **Koschei:** I think I smelt that back at the academy.

 **Braxiatel:** Hmm, interesting.

 **Koschei:** Well that was the first place I saw it.

 **Theta:** Makes sense.

 **Braxiatel:** What did you find out Theta?

 **Theta:** Just what you’d think; the rat came along, ripped the Shobogan to bits, then ran down that alley.

Braxiatel looks at his scanner again.

 **Braxiatel:** It’s strange that the whole body is here; it wasn’t hunting…running? Who was it running from?

 **Theta:** Perhaps the crowd?

 **Braxiatel:** Then why kill her? It killed the man in the vent, I think, because he was in the way but this lady was in a crowd and it tore her to bits.

 **Theta:** It was spooked?

 **Braxiatel:** Wouldn’t it just run away? They walk down the street following the trail of blood.

 **Braxiatel:** It must have gone down into the drain.

Braxiatel points at a drain on the side of the street.

They walk over to the huge drain; Braxiatel flicks on a torch he is carrying on his belt.

 **Braxiatel:** You two should go home…

 **Koschei:** And leave you without backup?

 **Braxiatel:** I do have my emergency beacon.

 **Theta:** But if you’re in trouble it will take a little while for them to come and save you, and we’re right here.

 **Koschei:** We aren’t going anywhere.

 **Braxiatel:** Suit yourselves.

The three push on into the sewer, the smell of the rat getting stronger and stronger the more they move on.

All of a sudden, from a very dark corner, the rat jumps out, slamming Braxiatel against a wall and tearing his armour with its claws as he shoots at it with his blaster.

The rat screams loudly as Koschei and Theta freeze in fear.

**END CREDITS PART TWO**


	7. Episode Seven

**Episode Seven - Scene 7, Act 1**

**[Untitled]** – The D.E.C.A (they are all young) are having a camping trip and Theta is skimming stones on a large purple lake.

Millennia yells at the top of her lungs.

 **Millennia:** [shouting] Theta, do you want a beer?

 **Theta:** Beer?

 **Millennia:** Rallon smuggled it.

Theta walks over to the tents and looks at the alcohol bottle.

 **Theta:** Rassilon Ale? Alright, I’ll try it.

Ushas is sitting on a camp chair next to the fire.

 **Ushas:** I will have on Theta.

Theta grabs two and walks over to the camp fire and hands one to Ushas.

 **Ushas:** Thank you.

 **Theta:** You mentioned you wanted to become a chemist? How is that going?

 **Ushas:** A great chemist! And I will do it too.

Ushas takes a drink of the beer and puts her glass on the table.

**\- END SCENE ONE –**

**Scene 7, Act 2**

**MOUSE!** – The rat is lying on the ground dead, bleeding from the head; Braxiatel has a flesh wound but he’s laughing.

 **Theta:** What’s so funny?

 **Braxiatel:** Wait for it.

There is a low groan from inside the tunnel.

 **Braxiatel:** There are two of them, a male and a female. And they aren’t rats, they’re mice; males smell because they urinate on their claws.

 **Koschei:** How did you deduce that there were two of them?

 **Braxiatel:** Educated guess; it didn’t kill the lady because it could…it killed her because it was scared and trying to protect its mate. I saw it had a phallus, therefore, male.

 **Koschei:** Regenerate, you’re no good to us wounded!

 **Braxiatel:** No it’s ok, I’ve sent an emergency signal.

Theta and Koschei look at each other.

 **Koschei:** Should we look for the mate?

 **Theta:** I think we should wait, he is my brother.

 **Koschei:** Yes but the physicians are coming.

 **Theta:** I’d still prefer to wait.

 **Koschei:** Always so cautious…fine, we’ll wait.

**\- END SCENE TWO –**

**Scene 7, Act 3**

**The Emergency Services** – Two people are climbing down the tunnel near the entrance; they move close enough to be seen.

 **Infinite:** I am Infinite-

 **Finite:** And I am Finite, we are your-

 **Infinite:** Backup.

 **Braxiatel:** You work for the Celestial Intervention Agency, what are you doing here?

 **Infinite:** We suspect-

 **Finite:** Off world interference.

Finite bends over and begins treating Braxiatel, performing appropriate medical treatment and wraps his wounds.

 **Finite:** Better?

 **Braxiatel:** Yes, now can you take my brother and his friend home?

 **Koschei:** NO! We will do this together.

 **Braxiatel:** And what do I say to Borusa if you’re killed?

 **Koschei:** We regenerate.

 **Theta:** Well, I’m not going to! It’s unnatural!

 **Koschei:** We are Time Lords! It is in our nature.

 **Braxiatel:** Gentlemen, that’s enough!

 **Theta:** The point, Braxiatel, is that we aren’t going anywhere.

 **Braxiatel:** Fine, fine; then first of all we need to make a plan of attack.

 **Theta:** Back to the dorm room then?

 **Infinite:** We shall stay-

 **Finite:** And find this alien.

 **Braxiatel:** It’s a mouse from Earth, a big mouse, maybe ten feet tall.

 **Finite:** We will find this mouse and exclude it from time.

Infinite scans the mouse’s body.

 **Infinite:** This mouse has been expanded with Time Lord methods.

**\- END SCENE THREE –**

**Scene 7, Act 4**

**Regrouping** – The door opens and Theta and Koschei help Braxiatel through, into the room, and over to a seat.

 **Theta:** There, now rest up. How’s your side?

 **Braxiatel:** I’m good, just let me rest a minute.

 **Koschei:** Ok, but just a minute. I want to get back to that sewer.

 **Braxiatel:** I can’t stop you can I?

 **Theta:** This isn’t a murder scene, and we can help.

 **Braxiatel:** Fine! I can’t go with you, I need to rest and heal; take the sonic pistol and be careful.

 **Theta:** Is there anything I can do before we go?

Koschei grabs Braxiatel’s gun and puts it in his pocket.

Koschei and Theta walk out the door.

**\- END SCENE FOUR –**

**Scene 7, Act 5**

**Not Very Infinite** – Walking in the sewer Finite and Infinite are following the low-pitched squeaks and screams of the giant mouse.

Infinite is scanning the area, scanning pipes and a pile of rocks, looking at the scanner whenever it goes ping.

The mouse suddenly runs past; Infinite spins round very quickly and unholsters his pistol.

 **Infinite:** Finite was that you? Finite?

Infinite walks round the corner, pistol ready at hand, and hits his commlink.

 **Infinite:** Finite, where are you?

The commlink activates.

 **Finite:** Follow the pipe to the left and walk about forty yards, you’ll find me…why?

 **Infinite:** I don’t think I’m alone here.

The commlink chimes again.

 **Finite:** I will be right there!

Infinite stumbles and instantly looks down to see the half-decayed corpse of a cat.

 **Infinite:** Didn’t Lord President Pundat have an earth cat? I think I found it.

The commlink chimes again.

 **Finite:** I can see you now, I’ll be-look out!

Infinite swivels, pointing his light above him, as a giant claw comes crashing down on top of him.

Startled by Finite running to his brother’s side, the mouse flees.

 **Infinite:** I’m sorry brother, I think I have to-

 **Finite:** -let it happen.

 **Infinite:** I’m going to have a sewer face but-

 **Finite:** -at least it will be distinguished.

The tunnel fills with light as Koschei and Theta walk in.

 **Theta:** What happened?

 **Finite:** It fell.

 **Infinite:** Do I look good-

 **Finite:** -for a sewer face?

Finite nods.

 **Koschei: [laughing]** That’s funny, you should change your name.

 **Theta:** Where did she go?

 **Finite:** The mouse?

 **Theta:** Of course the mouse! What, did you think I meant my brother?

 **Finite:** It ran down the tunnel.

Theta turns to Infinite, leans in close, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

 **Theta:** We’re going to find the mouse; are you coming or do you need a rest?

 **Infinite:** I’m right and ready. Where is Braxiatel?

 **Theta:** He’s not coming…we’re his deputies.

Infinite gets up and jumps up and down.

 **Infinite:** Oh, I’m taller!

 **Theta:** Yes, yes, come along.

They begin to walk down the tunnel.

**\- END SCENE FIVE –**

**Scene 7, Act 6**

**Mouse Bait** – The four Time Lords go deeper and deeper into the sewer.

It is pitch black, forcing Infinite and Finite to turn on their lights.

 **Finite:** Stop. Before we go any deeper-

 **Infinite:** Let’s set a trap for this mouse.

 **Theta:** Sounds like a plan.

 **Finite:** What’s your name young man?

 **Theta:** Theta Sigma…I haven’t chosen another yet.

 **Finite:** Since you’re the only one-

 **Infinite:** -who isn’t armed-

 **Finite:** -you can be the bait. Your job is-

 **Infinite:** -to run-

 **Finite:** -holding this.

Finite pulls a cylindrical object from his coat.

 **Finite:** This is the mate’s pheromones. It will-

 **Infinite:** -make the female believe-

 **Finite:** -that you are its mate.

 **Infinite:** You picked my pockets again.

 **Finite:** We all have our skills; I thought you wouldn’t mind.

 **Theta:** That’s all well and good but I can’t be your bait!

 **Koschei:** He needs a gun! Or some kind of weapon! He still has nightmares about the Grandfather P-

 **Theta: [quickly]** I don’t need you to talk for me.

 **Infinite:** Alright, I will give you my gun. Just don’t miss.

Infinite hands a pistol to Theta.

 **Theta:** I won’t. **[turns to Koschei]** And don’t tell me how to feel.

 **Koschei:** I know you were thinking about it.

 **Infinite:** You three wait here, pistols ready. I will draw her out. When she’s out, shoot her…not me, her. Alright?

 **Theta:** I’ll try.

 **Finite:** You will do fine.

Infinite begins walking down the tunnel; Finite, Theta and Koschei find a corner and wait.

**\- END SCENE SIX –**

**Scene 7, Act 7**

**Let’s Catch A Mouse [Part One]** – Infinite walks slowly through the tunnel. He sees, and picks up, some soft bedding and wood shavings.

 **Infinite:** This is the nest?

Infinite sniffs the mess.

 **Infinite:** Yes!

Infinite throws it on the ground and keeps moving. Halfway down the tunnel it begins to grow tighter; Infinite has to crawl as he reaches a big open area with a giant ball of fluff sitting in the middle.

The mouse’s head rises up, making Infinite pause.

 **Infinite:** I really should have kept my gun!

Infinite starts running in the direction he came from; the mouse begins to chase him.

The tunnel gets tighter and tighter, then widens; Infinite panics but soon spots the others.

 **Infinite:** Shoot her! As he yells he is grabbed by the mouse.

It bites his head off; he tries to regenerate but fails.

 **Finite:** NO!!

The Time Lords begin shooting the mouse until it dies.

 **Finite:** That was my brother…

Finite runs to where Infinite’s body fell, throwing his gun as he moves, and he hugs his brother’s corpse.

**\- END SCENE SEVEN –**

**Scene 7, Act 8**

**The Accusation** – In a dormitory room Ushas is mixing two chemicals. They react and she writes down her findings as Theta walks through the door.

 **Theta:** I need to ask you something my dear.

Ushas pauses and puts the chemicals on the desk.

 **Ushas:** Are you inquiring about the mice that were let loose?

 **Theta:** No I was-wait, how did you know they were mice? And how did you know there was more than one?

 **Ushas:** About a month ago I gave Missy and Mister, my two lab mice, Gallifelaxis. My experiments were a complete failure so I released them at the river.

 **Theta:** Gallifelaxis? That’s an illegal substance.

 **Ushas:** I acquired it from the Shobogans. I was trying to make them eat less; it had the opposite effect.

 **Theta:** Why confess?

 **Ushas:** Because I trust you to do the right thing. I never wanted the mice to come back and cause chaos.

Ushas walks over to Theta and grabs his hand.

 **Ushas:** There is a dance on tonight if you’ll go with me.

 **Theta:** Alright my dear…

 **Ushas:** And please don’t tell anyone about the mice.

 **Theta:** Your secret’s safe with me.

**END CREDITS**

**Author's Note:**

> My introduction began when I was home, sick with the flu, and I was channel-surfing. Suddenly my living room filled with a high-pitched continues screech that nearly made me jump out of my skin. A man was kneeling, hands over his ears, in the middle of a white room; every wall was covered from floor to ceiling with TVs, all showing a brown-haired woman screaming her lungs out on a loop. My father came upstairs, asked 'What the hell is that?' and promptly changed the channel. I found out later that I'd been watching Sarah Jane and The Fourth Doctor.
> 
> My second, and more lasting, introduction to Doctor Who happened when I was fourteen. I switched onto the ABC one Sunday after dinner and was surprised to see what I thought was a new episode of Midsummer Murders. Two people, a brown-haired man and a blonde woman, were running out of an old-fashioned English dance hall; people were screaming and I thought that any moment now the show would pan back to show us the helpless victim.
> 
> I'd missed the first five minutes were Martha held the aliens hostage and 'John Smith' was all confused.
> 
> I was unknowingly watching 'The Family of Blood', one half of a two-parter where the Doctor didn't know he was the Doctor because he was hiding out as a human on Earth to avoid some aliens who wanted his life-force. It all went tits up and suddenly I was watching animated scarecrows, a deranged teenager and a genuinely creepy little girl with a red balloon. By the end of the episode I was hooked (I thought the TARDIS design was very cool, despite not being shown what it was like on the inside) and David Tennant became MY Doctor.
> 
> Fast-forward to now and I have attempted (twice) to watch Doctor Who from the very beginning (I couldn't get past 1964's 'The Sensorites'), I have half of a Fourth Doctor scarf and my husband (he's got the other half) has almost the entire run on DVD. We are avid fans of the old series and I make up for my husband's lack of enthusiasm for the new Doctors by loving them for him.
> 
> Then my husband decides to write a Doctor Who script. He has dyslexia, so gives me the script sheets to proofread. I tidy up the spelling, and help talk him through the ideas running around in his head. Then, in April 2019, Paul passed away from a pre-existing heart condition he had had since birth.


End file.
